Champagne Kisses at Midnight
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: Sequel to All I Want for Christmas. Another Holiday story as the gang celebrate the New Year together for the first time in seven years. [LucasPeyton]


**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Yes, this is a sequel to my Christmas-fic "All I want for Christmas" and it deals with all the pairings introduced in the previous fic and is another one-parter, though you all know that Lucas/Peyton are going to be in the middle of this all. This story is dedicated to the 50th thread for Lucas and Peyton's relationship at because we all have hope we'll live to see the day that Leyton get to share kisses on swings at Christmas and champagne kisses at midnight! Much love guys, and you all know that I don't own any of these characters otherwise, we wouldn't be waiting and wishing for Mark to remember that Lucas/Peyton are love!

**Champagne Kisses at Midnight**

**_Their_** stay in Tree Hill lasted much longer than they'd thought it would. Being back together, with everything that had happened since Christmas Eve, none of them were ready to leave just yet and go back to real life. Being in Tree Hill and just hanging out like seven years hadn't passed just made them all remember how much they had loved each other, how much they had loved hanging out together.

Along with the fact that Brooke and Jake were together and Peyton and Lucas finally getting together after seven years of running away from each other, there was also the fact that Haley was pregnant that added to the Christmas joy this year. It turned out, that being all together for the first time had brought so much more happiness than they could ever had imagined.

Peyton would never be the first to admit it, but she had been sure that with all of them coming back together, there would've been more drama that they could even anticipate. After all, with seven years of being separated, they did have a lot of drama to catch up on. Luckily, this had probably been her best Christmas in a long, long time and most definitely the farthest from the worst.

Christmas day had come and gone, and none of them had even talked about leaving to go back home since then. Nathan had brought it up once, almost jokingly, and Haley had given him a nasty look that had immediately caused him to shut up and everyone else to laugh. She couldn't blame Nathan though, Brooke, Jake and Jenny had basically taken over the house since Haley invited them to stay there until they decided to leave instead of renting a motel since they'd had nowhere else to stay.

As for Peyton and Lucas, they'd been happily camping out in Lucas' old room at Karen's since the house was abandoned for the next couple of months while Karen was off globetrotting. It worked out well for them since Larry was back in town and probably wouldn't appreciate his daughter having Lucas camped out in her room with her. He was still protective of his little girl.

"Peyton, come on," Lucas called out from outside of the bathroom door, "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late for the party."

"Gee Luke, you sure Brooke hasn't been rubbing off on you?" Peyton shouted back, "Cause you're starting to sound a lot like her, rushing me because we have to go to a party."

"Yeah, well, if you weren't being such a girl right now, we could've been there by now," he joked as she swung open the door and gave him a false stern look.

He laughed at her, putting his hand on her hips and looking her up and down. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that Brooke had insisted on lending her. It had a neckline that dropped dramatically, but was still tasteful enough for Peyton. Her long, curly blonde hair fell loose over her shoulders and her lips were painted a soft pink.

"You look kind of hot," he commented.

"Gee, thanks Luke," she smiled, "You look _kind of_ hot too."

Shaking his head, he pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips and runs his hand down her shoulder, brushing her arms gently before his fingers intertwine with hers. He breaks the kiss and then touches her necklace gently, the same necklace he gave her a week ago at Christmas.

"So, ready to go?" He asked.

"Well, you know, I do think I have to go touch up my lipstick now," he joked and Lucas rolled his eyes and dragged her towards the door as she fake protested having to leave the house.

**_Brooke_** and Jake stood together in front of the fireplace having a long talk with Mouth and Junk, who had both arrived sometime after Lucas and Peyton. Nathan was being a good host and greeting some of their other old friends at the door, and Haley was in the kitchen with Lucas trying to get all the finger food and champagne set up.

Peyton laughed at her old friend and how she was obviously regretting her idea of getting the rest of their old friends and Tree Hill classmates who were back in town together for New Year's. She watched as Lucas tried to calm her down and when he looked up at caught her eye, she smiled at him, taking a sip from her glass of champagne and half paying attention to what Skills was talking to her about.

"Nathan!" a voice sounded through the house, and everyone turned to see Tim running through to see his old best friend, "Dude!"

Everyone laughed as Tim lunged at Nathan and hugged him. Peyton shook her head as Haley stood in the doorway to the kitchen, rolling her eyes. Peyton knew that Haley, for one, had been happy when Tim had moved halfway across the country to play basketball. After all, she'd finally gotten rid of him mooching off of them all the time and never going home.

"Young lovers reunite," Lucas whispered into her ear as he came up behind her.

"I'm sure Haley is thrilled," Peyton turned to grin at him as Skills and Lucas shook hands and Skills went off to talk to join Mouth, Junk, Brooke and Jake in conversation.

"No more than she already is," Lucas chuckles, "She's starting to rethink the whole hostess idea. I think she's doing great, but she thinks that it's too much stress, especially with the whole 'I'm pregnant and emotional, so don't start with me Lucas' speech she just gave me."

"Escaped when you got the chance?" she smiled at him as he nodded in response.

"You could always go and see what kind of speech you get," he put in, "Or you could grab your jacket and join me outside. I think I remember there being swings out there."

"You think, huh?" Peyton grinned and kissed him lightly before going to get her coat in Haley's room where they were stashing them all for the evening.

**_She_** felt the warmth emanating from his body as the two of them leaned back against the railing of the patio, having given up on the idea of making out on the swings after Lucas had attempted to pull her closely and only managed to fall off. This in, in turn, had caused both Brooke and Haley to run out and make sure they were all right and the three girls had all erupted into a fit of giggles after this.

Their bodies were pressed so closely together, she could feel the beat of his heart through his own jacket, and she could almost swear the both of their hearts were perfectly in synch with one another. It was so perfect, so right, and after a week it almost felt to Peyton as if they're been together forever, almost felt as if the past eight years that they'd been apart had never happened. That they'd never been forced to pretend that their feelings for the other didn't exist when really, it's all they had thought about deep down.

"Hey, guys, stop making out and come celebrate!" Nathan shouted, "Countdown is started, bro!"

They pulled apart and Peyton turned to shoot Nathan a look. The two old flames laughed and then Lucas led her back into the house as they followed Nathan into the living room where everyone was gathered. Brooke and Haley shot them both knowing looks, which caused Peyton to have to hold back some more giggles.

As everyone began the countdown to midnight, Lucas handed her a glass of champagne and then linked hands with her. Everyone chanted the number and the three couples stood apart from the rest of the group and closer to each other. When the countdown reached closer to one, they all raised their glasses and saluted one another, all taking a sip at the same time.

A shout of Happy New Year's erupted, but they barely noticed. Peyton's arms were already wrapped around Lucas, her glass was still held lazily in her hand as their lips met. The taste of champagne still lingered on both of their lips as they celebrated the beginning of the New Year, the beginning of a year together.

They were here, happy and in love with their best friends. The three couple all kissed in the year with the ones they were in love with, their lives were still interconnected all these years, even more so this year as they reunited for the first time since they'd first left. This holiday season had been the best any of them had ever had, filled with more good news than the past seven years combined.

When they broke their kiss, Lucas and Peyton just looked into each other's eyes. Ready for whatever this New Year would throw at them. They'd been through so much already, there was no doubt that they would survive anything and everything else.

"Happy New Year Peyton."

"Happy New Year Lucas."


End file.
